


Of Medicine and Soiled Trenchcoats

by BreakingSuperLock



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingSuperLock/pseuds/BreakingSuperLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids were pretty cool when they weren't projectile vomiting on you at two in the morning. And apparently Cas's grace is no match for the stomach flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Medicine and Soiled Trenchcoats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural story that I've written by myself. Enjoy!

Kids were pretty cool.

At least when they weren't projectile vomiting on you at two in the morning.

For the past four hours, Dean had been the target for a two year old's puke attacks. Some of the kid's vomit had made its way into a trash can or the toilet, but he had changed his shirt twice and hers once.

He still didn't know exactly how he ended up in this position. Three weeks ago, he hadn't known that Abigail existed. He didn't even remember the woman who wrote the note that had been left with the toddler at the bunker, let alone sleeping with the woman or if condoms had been remembered that night.

But the paternity test and her green eyes that were identical to his didn't lie. The past three weeks hadn't been too difficult, because they hadn't found a major hunt and Abigail was a pretty well-behaved toddler.

At least when she wasn't running a fever of 101 and spilling her guts all over Dean, once on Sam, herself, Dean's bed, her crib, Dean's bedroom floor and the bathroom floor.

After she had thrown up for the fourth time, she had managed to succumb to a fitful sleep. Her crib was still a mess and she didn't have extra bedding, so Dean had been left with no other choice than to change his own sheets and let her sleep with him.

His phone vibrated aggressively against his nightstand and he grabbed it before it would wake up the toddler. Dean answered it without reading the caller ID. "Sam?"

"Dean." Cas's voice cut through the line without a greeting. "I may be in need of your help."

"With what? I'm a little busy right now." Dean hadn't seen or heard from Cas in two weeks, and he was slightly annoyed by the sudden call at such a late hour when he had his hands full, but he pushed that aside.

"Three angels have gone rogue. We need to find them and bring them back before they cause any more destruction."

Dean inwardly cringed when he felt Abigail squirming against his chest. Her sleepy eyes opened and she moaned miserably. "Cas, I'd love to go angel busting with you, but I'm kinda-" Dean cut off when Abigail vomited before he had a chance to grab the trash can. "…swimming in puke right now," he finished.

"Why would you swim in-" Cas listened more closely. "Is Abigail ill?"

"She just threw up for the fifth time since ten o clock. I sent Sam out to get her some medicine and ginger ale. I don't know how a kid this young can hold so much barf. She didn't even eat much today. I- hey? Did you just hang up on me?"

The door to Dean's bedroom opened as Sam entered with a bag from the pharmacy. "Did Cas call?"

"Yeah. Apparently some of his angel buddies went AWOL." Dean took the bag Sam handed him and dug out a container of children's ibuprofen for Abigail's fever, ginger ale, and some medicine for her stomach. "Awesome. Now the question is if she'll take it without exploding all over the walls."

He took the bottle of ibuprofen out of its box and unscrewed the lid. "Alright." He sat Abigail upright. "Let's try this."

Abigail's nose wrinkled, undoubtedly from both the sight of the medicine and her vomit on Dean's shirt. "Sowwy…"

"Trust me, I was puked on by your uncle plenty of times when he was little. Will you try this?"

The little girl's scowl deepened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Yucky."

"Yeah, this is gonna be great." Dean heaved a sigh as he held the cup to her lips. "C'mon. It won't taste that nasty. Just swallow in one big gulp, kinda like a shot of whiskey."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's instructions. "Really?"

"What?" Dean returned his attention to his stubborn daughter, whose mouth was tightly shut, her pouty lips forming a hard line. "Even if it tastes gross, it, uh… has magic in it."

That seemed to catch Abigail's attention and her body became less stiff as she tilted her head to the side, as if asking him to continue.

"Yeah. It's a magic potion. You drink just this much…" He paused to indicate the tiny cup. "And once it kicks in, you won't feel so bad. Then you just take two of these." He shook the box that contained the chewable tablets that would supposedly settle her stomach.

Abigail no longer looked completely disgusted, but she still had a questioning look in her eyes as she eyed him suspiciously.

"What if I get Sammy to try it first? How about that?"

Sam frowned. "Dean."

"Man up." Dean handed the little plastic cup to his brother and tried not to smirk in amusement as his younger brother downed the medicine intended for infants. "So?"

For Abigail's benefit, Sam resisted the urge to scowl or look disgusted. "Not bad," he lied.

"See?" Dean nudged Abigail. "Will you take it now?" He refilled the cup to the correct dosage.

"Kay." Abigail finally relented and tilted her head back as she opened her mouth. Her face wrinkled when Dean poured the medicine into her mouth, but she swallowed it. As it slid down her throat, she gagged dramatically. "Icky!"

She took the nausea relieving tablets with little protest and Dean was able to coax her into drinking a few sips of ginger ale and some water, but she refused the saltine crackers.

"Alright, good enough." Dean set the items aside. "You think you'll throw up again? I'm pretty sure you couldn't have anything left in you to hurl." Even so, he moved a trash can so that it was within easy reach.

She shook her head and let out a yawn. "Seepy…"

That was the best news he had heard in hours. She had slept on and off, but urging her to sleep had been difficult and the statement that she was willingly confessing to being sleepy was music to Dean's equally tired ears.

"Awesome. Let's go to sleep." He patted her back as she snuggled into his chest. Sam left the room, turning off the lights.

Abigail coughed into Dean's neck as she curled up with another deep yawn. Even when she was trying to sleep voluntarily, she would fight it until she had no energy left.

"C'mon, don't fight it. I know you're tired. I am, and I'm not the one throwing up a truckload of puke every hour." Dean pulled the blanket back up. He was plenty warm, but Abigail was still shivering due to the fever and she sighed in contentment once the blanket was up to her neck.

She was already more asleep than awake, but her eyes suddenly opened. "Bun?" she demanded.

Dean stifled a groan as he sat up and turned the lamp on. Abigail's stuffed rabbit lay abandoned on the floor and he reached down to pick it up. "Here you go…"

Abigail snatched the rabbit and closed her eyes again, making a pleased sound as Dean turned the lamp off once again and made her comfortable. "Ready to sleep now, your highness?"

A weary giggle escaped her lips. "Kay. Night…"

"Night, Abbs." Dean patted her back and hummed lowly. The sound quickly soothed Abigail into a sound sleep and he was able to follow a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXX

When Dean woke up in the morning, Cas was sitting on the bed.

"Jesus!" Dean startled and nearly awoke Abigail.

"I am Castiel, Dean."

"Figure of speech." Dean sat up slowly, keeping a supportive hand on Abigail's back when she fidgeted. "When did you poof yourself here?"

"Approximately two hours ago. I have been watching you and Abigail sleep."

"Not creepy at all." Dean wasn't really disturbed by Cas's entrance. He was used to it and secretly glad that the angel had returned.

"How is Abigail?"

"I think she's done puking." Dean felt the toddler's cheek. "She's still a little warm, but she's not a stove like last night." Abigail awoke when he touched her face and she grinned when she saw Cas.

"Cassy!" No matter how many times Cas had tried to correct her, she was adamant that his name was Cassy and refused to call him anything else.

But the fallen angel was rather fond of Dean's recently discovered child and he didn't mind when Abigail wrestled her way out of Dean's arms and flung herself into Cas's lap. "Hello, Abigail. Dean informed me that you were feeling very poorly last night."

She nodded vigorously as she stood up on his lap and hugged his neck.

Cas looked at Dean. "I enjoyed observing the interaction between the two of you. It's very endearing and allows me to see a gentler side of you." Abigail reached a hand up and tangled it in Cas's dark hair. "Let's not do that…" Abigail's grip tightened. "Why is she doing this?"

Dean chuckled. "She likes hair," he informed Cas as Abigail coughed. "She's still congested. Think you can use your mojo to make her better?"

Cas touched his fingers to Abigail's forehead, but nothing happened. "This is unusual. A reaction is not happening."

"What? Are you saying your angel juice can't treat a kid's 24 hour bug?"

"That seems to be the problem, yes. Apparently my grace is not effective on this particular ailment. I am sorry."

"Wow." Dean pushed the blankets aside and shifted so that he was sitting beside Cas and Abigail.

Cas studied the room in awe, noting Dean's dirty tee shirts and Abigail's soiled pajamas littering the floor. "You will have a large amount of laundry to tend to. I can imagine that last night was very difficult."

"I've never seen so much vomit come out of someone so tiny." Dean removed his soiled shirt from the previous night and added it to the rest of the dirty shirts. Then he stood up and dug a clean one out of his drawer.

"Your body is very appealing when unclothed."

Dean was pulling his clean shirt over his head and he turned to face Cas. "Do you have the hots for me or something?" he teased.

"The hots?" Cas stared at him in confusion. "I am not familiar with that terminology."

"Right." Dean took Abigail from Cas and stripped her of her dirty night gown. "Someone's gonna need a bath."

"No baf!" she squealed, scurrying away from him and reclaiming her seat on Cas's lap.

"Does she not enjoy baths?"

"She doesn't like being told to take one or being put in the tub. Once she's in there, getting her out is like taking a shark out of the ocean or something."

Cas let out a deep chuckle. "She is quite amusing at times. I am glad that she is feeling better."

"Yeah, well, at least she isn't-"

Before Dean had a chance to finish speaking, the front of Cas's trench coat was covered in vomit.

"Here we go again."

This was intended to be half of this length. I started it last night and finished it up today. Review, please? I'm excited to be in this wonderfully beautiful and evil fandom!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, please!


End file.
